1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for slot machine gaming, and more particularly, to type of slot machine gaming in which a plurality of actual or simulated reels are spun to determine a combination of symbols, wherein prizes are paid depending on the resulting combination.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “slot machine” is generally used herein to refer to any automatic machine designed to accept cash from a user in exchange for playing a game of chance, and to pay a prize (“payout”) to the user depending on the result of the game. The results of the game of chance are determined by the slot machine. The user is not able to influence the probability of winning, although some machines may provide the user with limited influence over individual game results (i.e., provide a “nudge” function) to make playing the machine more appealing. Cash may be accepted in any suitable form, including as redeemable tokens, currency or electronic credit. Similarly, prizes may be paid in any suitable form.
Over the years, gamblers have come to expect a slot machine to typically include a pull arm for initiating a game, three or four spinning cylinders with colorful symbols, and a hopper into which winnings are deposited in the form of currency or tokens. In most modern slot machines, a plurality of actual or electronically simulated reels are spun to determine a combination of symbols, and prizes are paid depending on the resulting combination. Certain combinations provide higher payouts, and the amount of payout is inversely related to the probability of achieving a particular combination. The lower the probability of achieving a combination, the higher the payout for that combination. For the many of the most common combinations, no prize is paid.
The outcome of each game is randomly determined, but the operator is able to determine the percentage of money deposited that will be paid out, so that over the long run, the house always wins. The ratio of money that is paid out in prizes for a particular machine, compared to the amount paid to play, averaged over many plays, is known as the “payout ratio” for that machine. Different machines may have different payout ratios. In modern slot machines, the payout ratio of the machines can be electronically set, and may be set differently in different machines.
While slot machines remain quite popular, a slot machine, unlike many other games of chance, provides a minimal amount of interaction for the player. After the slot machine lever is pulled (or the start button is pressed, as the case may be), the machine play to obtain a result that seems predetermined. As a result, many people find slot machine play relatively boring. A slot machine that provided novel and more interactive methods of play may appeal to more potential players, and hold players' interest for a greater number of additional plays. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a slot machine that permits a user to play in a new, more interesting and engaging manner, while still retaining certain characteristics of conventional slot machines.